Blood is always thicker then water
by XXkrazykat09XX
Summary: Ashley and Payton were twins and the best of friends, when they were younger they brother left and they never heard from him again, 7 years later they have settled in Gothom and it's now that their brother has decided to return.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a tester chapter if i get a decent response from it i'll continue to write if i don't i'll abandon it. **

**I don't own the joker or gothom or anything else that is within the batman series the only people i own are Payton and Ashley, this is my first real joker fanfic and i'd really like if anyone could send me any messages on what you think of my story and what you like and waht you would change thanks and hope you enjoy**

Payton lied in her bed staring at the ceiling of her bedroom she was so tired but yet couldn't sleep, it had been nearly 6 months since her last proper nights sleep but she had always to deal with the lack of sleep she'd had trouble sleeping for the last seven years, though when she hit a rough patch like she's been experiencing in the last six months her body suffered for it. Her body no longer sported her trade mark curves she dropped from a healthy 12 stone to 6 stone in the last 6 months and her eyes now sported dark rings round them which she usually covered up with makeup.

Whining and scratching at her bedroom door alerted her to her two huskies Ice and Nanook looking for her "Ok guys im up, im up" she laughed slowly climbing out of her bed and walking to the door to let the two dogs in, "Morning boys" she laughed as they took over her bed, she walked down the hall to the bathroom and turned the shower on and went back to her bedroom "Alright here's the deal I have a shower and then I'll take you out ok?" she asked laughing at her self she's always talked to her dogs and she could swear they understood her.

Half an hour later Payton was trying her best to calm the dogs down they always got excited when they went out for a walk, ten minutes later there was semi calm and she latched their leads on and walked out of the front door in to Gothom's streets. She'd lived in Gothom for about five years now she'd moved her with her sister and although it did have a few kinks it was a pretty nice place, deep in thought she had no idea where she was going until a bark from Ice shook you from your thoughts, looking down at them she smiled when you realise why he'd barked they where are the dog park, without a second thought she let them off and they ran off playing. She watched laughed when her mobile began to ring, she sighed this was either going to be her boss or her aunt, looking up to make sure Ice and Nanook where still in her eyesight she pulled her phone out of her pocket and answered it "Hello?" she asked "Hello Payton dear how are you?" her aunt asked with a roll of her eyes she replied "Fine Mary thanks, how are you?" "Oh I'm fine thank you dear. SO are they're any signs of a ring yet Payton?" she asked. 'here we go' she thought she couldn't have a single conversation with her aunt without that question "no Mary not yet" she replied "Well best get a move on dreary you not as young as you used to be" Payton couldn't believe what she was hearing "Mary, I'm only 23, anyway look I have to go I'm out with…Riley and Emma" she lied "ok dear just promise me you'll call soon" her Aunt said "Ok Mary goodbye" with that she flipped her phone shut cutting off the call, she loved Mary a lot but sometimes she can be so nosey and a know-it-all she now understood why her brother left when he did.

Looking back at her phone she decided she should phone her sister so dialling the number she looked up to check the dogs and waited for her sister to answer, "Hello?" came the voice "Hi Ash, you ok?" Payton said smiling at her dogs antics "Yeah I'm fine thanks, it's really loud are you out with the dogs?" Ashley asked "Yeah, are you gonna meet me this morning or are you going straight to work?" Payton quizzed "No I'll meet you, oh I'm really sorry Pay I gotta go there's someone at my door I'll see you soon" Ashley rushed putting the phone down only barely hearing Payton say good bye herself.

"ICE..NANOOK" she called the two huskies ran towards her obediently, once she'd clipped there leads on they started their walk back to their house, looking up she spotted Wayne manor in the distance she's only met Bruce Wayne once but he seemed like a pretty nice guy. Once they reached their house she unlatched the leads and the dogs ran round the houses like mad dogs with a giggle she looked at her watch 8:30 unless she hurried she was going to be late for work, with that she shot upstairs. She walked into her bedroom pulling out an outfit for the day then walked into the bathroom and looked at her reflection, she green eyes looked tired and dull and she long blonde hair hung lankly round her face and down her back. After a quick wash she changed into her cloths a pencil skirt paired with a tight purple blouse she pulled her hair up into a messy bun and did her makeup grabbing her nametag and bag as she walked out of her front door.

"Hi Pay" Ashley called to her sister who was standing outside a local shop waiting for her, they were twins and there where only two small differences that could be used to tell them apart one was a small mole that was on the top of Payton's neck that Ashley didn't have also Ashley's eyes were ever so slightly lighter then Payton's but it was only really noticeable if you were told or if you knew them very well. "Hey have you had the phone call from dear ole Aunt Mary yet?" ask Ashley putting on a fake posh voice making them both laugh "Yep I have, did you get the any sign of a ring yet?" Payton asked copying Ashley's posh voice to which Ashley nodded laughing as they linked arms and carried on their way

10 minutes later they walker though the front doors of the library where they both worked, looking at a nearby clock 8:56 "just in time" Ashley giggled, they walked towards the front desk to let the supervisor Liz know they were both in then went to the staff room to drop off there bags, "Hey Pay, Ash how you doing?" a voice called Payton turned to the voice and smiled at Riley one of their closet friends they had since moving to Gothom "Yeah we're ok thanks Hun, we got the phone call from our aunt this morning" Ashley laughed Riley put a shocked look on her face "The phone call?" she asked Payton and Ashley just nodded their response before bursting into a fit of laughter "Riley Ashley Payton come on the library is open now" called Liz "Coming Liz" Riley and Ashley called before looking at Payton who was trying with all her might to calm herself down "Right I'll see you in a minute girl" Riley laughed before walking out with Ashley leaving Payton to calm down, a few minutes later she emerged from the staff room.

Payton looked up at the clock with a sigh it had been a very long day full of complaints and questions but now it was quarter to five and nearly time for her to clock off, "Excuse me miss?" came a voice Payton turned to see a middle aged lady stood at the desk "Yes how can I help you?" she asked with a smile which the lady returned "I'm looking for a book about gardening if I give you the name can you tell me if you have it?" she asked "I can certainly try" Payton replied "Ok I'm looking for a book called The garden expect book" the lady told Payton "Ok if you just bare with me for a minute I'll just have a look for you" Payton typed the name of the book into the database and searched for it "There you are, yes we have it if you just give me a minute I'll see if I can get someone to get it for you" Payton told the lady with a smile just as she saw Ashley walk past "Oh thank you dear" "Ashley can you do me a favour and get this book for me?" Payton asked handing her a slip of paper "Sure thing" Ashley replied with a smile and walked towards the gardening section she found the book in a few minutes and quickly hurried back to the front desk to save the lady waiting "Here we are, ok Payton will just check it out for you" Ashley smiled as she handed it to Payton, Payton scanned it in to the computer to show that it was out then stamped it "There we are it's out until 5th of April" she told the lady with a smile "Thank you dear goodbye then" Payton watched the lady walk out of the library then looked back out on the rest of the library "Payton it's five o' clock going you and Ashley get off I'll see you both tomorrow" Liz said "Ok thanks Liz I'll see you tomorrow" with that Payton told Ashley and they both collected their things and left.

"Hey Ash you fancy coming back to mine for a drink?" Payton asked linking arms with her younger sister, Ashley rolled her eyes at the skies "Of course, when have you known me to ever turn down the invitation for a drink?" Ashley laughed "Well….never" Payton laughed.

When they made it home to Payton's house they were surprised to find both Ice and Nanook sat at the front door and the door was wide open, surprised was quickly overtaken by fear "Do you think there's still someone in my house?" Payton asked taking hold of Ashley's hand and Slowly walking towards the door both dogs nuzzled their hands with their nose before loyally walking into the house with them after a long search they both came to the conclusion that there was no one in Payton's house but it worried Ashley lot more then she let on that some one had been in her house. An hour later they was sat down in the living room watching a film each with a glass of wine when the phone rang making Payton jump laughing at her self she answered the phone "Hello?" she asked the sound that she heard was something she never thought she's hear again "Payton have you seen the news?" Mary cried down the phone "Umm…no why?" she replied "Are you sat down?" she asked again Payton was getting a little annoyed with her now she wanted to know what was wrong "Payton put the news on" her aunt said then put the phone down with a roll of her eyes she reached for the remote and flipped the channel to the news what she saw made her drop the remote and crawl closer to the TV with wide eyes followed by Ashley. There on the TV was the reason they were both such a strong woman both emotionally and physically he was the man who had taught them how to fight and defend themselves and they'd both put a bet on this being the man that was in Payton's house earlier today, their brother. The Joker.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is just a tester chapter if i get a decent response from it i'll continue to write if i don't i'll abandon it. **

**I don't own the joker or gothom or anything else that is within the batman series the only people i own are Payton and Ashley, this is my first real joker fanfic and i'd really like if anyone could send me any messages on what you think of my story and what you like and waht you would change thanks and hope you enjoy**

Payton lied in her bed staring at the ceiling of her bedroom she was so tired but yet couldn't sleep, it had been nearly 6 months since her last proper nights sleep but she had always to deal with the lack of sleep she'd had trouble sleeping for the last seven years, though when she hit a rough patch like she's been experiencing in the last six months her body suffered for it. Her body no longer sported her trade mark curves she dropped from a healthy 12 stone to 6 stone in the last 6 months and her eyes now sported dark rings round them which she usually covered up with makeup.

Whining and scratching at her bedroom door alerted her to her two huskies Ice and Nanook looking for her "Ok guys im up, im up" she laughed slowly climbing out of her bed and walking to the door to let the two dogs in, "Morning boys" she laughed as they took over her bed, she walked down the hall to the bathroom and turned the shower on and went back to her bedroom "Alright here's the deal I have a shower and then I'll take you out ok?" she asked laughing at her self she's always talked to her dogs and she could swear they understood her.

Half an hour later Payton was trying her best to calm the dogs down they always got excited when they went out for a walk, ten minutes later there was semi calm and she latched their leads on and walked out of the front door in to Gothom's streets. She'd lived in Gothom for about five years now she'd moved her with her sister and although it did have a few kinks it was a pretty nice place, deep in thought she had no idea where she was going until a bark from Ice shook you from your thoughts, looking down at them she smiled when you realise why he'd barked they where are the dog park, without a second thought she let them off and they ran off playing. She watched laughed when her mobile began to ring, she sighed this was either going to be her boss or her aunt, looking up to make sure Ice and Nanook where still in her eyesight she pulled her phone out of her pocket and answered it "Hello?" she asked "Hello Payton dear how are you?" her aunt asked with a roll of her eyes she replied "Fine Mary thanks, how are you?" "Oh I'm fine thank you dear. SO are they're any signs of a ring yet Payton?" she asked. 'here we go' she thought she couldn't have a single conversation with her aunt without that question "no Mary not yet" she replied "Well best get a move on dreary you not as young as you used to be" Payton couldn't believe what she was hearing "Mary, I'm only 23, anyway look I have to go I'm out with…Riley and Emma" she lied "ok dear just promise me you'll call soon" her Aunt said "Ok Mary goodbye" with that she flipped her phone shut cutting off the call, she loved Mary a lot but sometimes she can be so nosey and a know-it-all she now understood why her brother left when he did.

Looking back at her phone she decided she should phone her sister so dialling the number she looked up to check the dogs and waited for her sister to answer, "Hello?" came the voice "Hi Ash, you ok?" Payton said smiling at her dogs antics "Yeah I'm fine thanks, it's really loud are you out with the dogs?" Ashley asked "Yeah, are you gonna meet me this morning or are you going straight to work?" Payton quizzed "No I'll meet you, oh I'm really sorry Pay I gotta go there's someone at my door I'll see you soon" Ashley rushed putting the phone down only barely hearing Payton say good bye herself.

"ICE..NANOOK" she called the two huskies ran towards her obediently, once she'd clipped there leads on they started their walk back to their house, looking up she spotted Wayne manor in the distance she's only met Bruce Wayne once but he seemed like a pretty nice guy. Once they reached their house she unlatched the leads and the dogs ran round the houses like mad dogs with a giggle she looked at her watch 8:30 unless she hurried she was going to be late for work, with that she shot upstairs. She walked into her bedroom pulling out an outfit for the day then walked into the bathroom and looked at her reflection, she green eyes looked tired and dull and she long blonde hair hung lankly round her face and down her back. After a quick wash she changed into her cloths a pencil skirt paired with a tight purple blouse she pulled her hair up into a messy bun and did her makeup grabbing her nametag and bag as she walked out of her front door.

"Hi Pay" Ashley called to her sister who was standing outside a local shop waiting for her, they were twins and there where only two small differences that could be used to tell them apart one was a small mole that was on the top of Payton's neck that Ashley didn't have also Ashley's eyes were ever so slightly lighter then Payton's but it was only really noticeable if you were told or if you knew them very well. "Hey have you had the phone call from dear ole Aunt Mary yet?" ask Ashley putting on a fake posh voice making them both laugh "Yep I have, did you get the any sign of a ring yet?" Payton asked copying Ashley's posh voice to which Ashley nodded laughing as they linked arms and carried on their way

10 minutes later they walker though the front doors of the library where they both worked, looking at a nearby clock 8:56 "just in time" Ashley giggled, they walked towards the front desk to let the supervisor Liz know they were both in then went to the staff room to drop off there bags, "Hey Pay, Ash how you doing?" a voice called Payton turned to the voice and smiled at Riley one of their closet friends they had since moving to Gothom "Yeah we're ok thanks Hun, we got the phone call from our aunt this morning" Ashley laughed Riley put a shocked look on her face "The phone call?" she asked Payton and Ashley just nodded their response before bursting into a fit of laughter "Riley Ashley Payton come on the library is open now" called Liz "Coming Liz" Riley and Ashley called before looking at Payton who was trying with all her might to calm herself down "Right I'll see you in a minute girl" Riley laughed before walking out with Ashley leaving Payton to calm down, a few minutes later she emerged from the staff room.

Payton looked up at the clock with a sigh it had been a very long day full of complaints and questions but now it was quarter to five and nearly time for her to clock off, "Excuse me miss?" came a voice Payton turned to see a middle aged lady stood at the desk "Yes how can I help you?" she asked with a smile which the lady returned "I'm looking for a book about gardening if I give you the name can you tell me if you have it?" she asked "I can certainly try" Payton replied "Ok I'm looking for a book called The garden expect book" the lady told Payton "Ok if you just bare with me for a minute I'll just have a look for you" Payton typed the name of the book into the database and searched for it "There you are, yes we have it if you just give me a minute I'll see if I can get someone to get it for you" Payton told the lady with a smile just as she saw Ashley walk past "Oh thank you dear" "Ashley can you do me a favour and get this book for me?" Payton asked handing her a slip of paper "Sure thing" Ashley replied with a smile and walked towards the gardening section she found the book in a few minutes and quickly hurried back to the front desk to save the lady waiting "Here we are, ok Payton will just check it out for you" Ashley smiled as she handed it to Payton, Payton scanned it in to the computer to show that it was out then stamped it "There we are it's out until 5th of April" she told the lady with a smile "Thank you dear goodbye then" Payton watched the lady walk out of the library then looked back out on the rest of the library "Payton it's five o' clock going you and Ashley get off I'll see you both tomorrow" Liz said "Ok thanks Liz I'll see you tomorrow" with that Payton told Ashley and they both collected their things and left.

"Hey Ash you fancy coming back to mine for a drink?" Payton asked linking arms with her younger sister, Ashley rolled her eyes at the skies "Of course, when have you known me to ever turn down the invitation for a drink?" Ashley laughed "Well….never" Payton laughed.

When they made it home to Payton's house they were surprised to find both Ice and Nanook sat at the front door and the door was wide open, surprised was quickly overtaken by fear "Do you think there's still someone in my house?" Payton asked taking hold of Ashley's hand and Slowly walking towards the door both dogs nuzzled their hands with their nose before loyally walking into the house with them after a long search they both came to the conclusion that there was no one in Payton's house but it worried Ashley lot more then she let on that some one had been in her house. An hour later they was sat down in the living room watching a film each with a glass of wine when the phone rang making Payton jump laughing at her self she answered the phone "Hello?" she asked the sound that she heard was something she never thought she's hear again "Payton have you seen the news?" Mary cried down the phone "Umm…no why?" she replied "Are you sat down?" she asked again Payton was getting a little annoyed with her now she wanted to know what was wrong "Payton put the news on" her aunt said then put the phone down with a roll of her eyes she reached for the remote and flipped the channel to the news what she saw made her drop the remote and crawl closer to the TV with wide eyes followed by Ashley. There on the TV was the reason they were both such a strong woman both emotionally and physically he was the man who had taught them how to fight and defend themselves and they'd both put a bet on this being the man that was in Payton's house earlier today, their brother. The Joker.


End file.
